The Romance
by crazytomboy78
Summary: pepper starts to not be able to turn the other cheek when she thinks about tony.she starts getting to a new level and suprisingly,tony is going there too......TONYxPEPPER is basically the whole story!R&R please and thank you :D
1. the whole story!

**Chapter 1**

**Tuesday Blues with a little bit of romance**

Tuesday, it's Tuesday. Woo hoo. Well, at least Tony is helping me in science today after school,which is cool because its at the end of the day right now. That means It's just me and tony stark, who, of course I'm only….friends with. It's not like I'm in love with him or something.

Then the bell rang. School is done with today, and now I can go on to tutoring now. YAY!!! I started my way to tony's locker when rhodey caught up to me. "Pepper, if I ask you something, will you promise to answer it?" what? What does _he _want to ask _me_?"umm….sure. I guess." What came out of him next shocked me. "do you like tony? because sometimes you act a lot like it." I couldn't say anything. at all. "what? Why would you ask that?" I asked _that_ to get out of the subject? Wow…..but I was confused. Did I? "As I said before, you act a lot like it."

"Well…..the truth…….of _course _I do. I mean…..you won't tell him or anything right?" I blurted that out pretty fast. "of course not. Your secret is safe with me." Whooo! That was a relief. But….the way I blurted 'yes' out to him like that……I don't know why I'd said that. I guess I have to face the facts. All the panic when he was in an iron man situation, the jealousy when Whitney got near him in a flirty way, the rush of warmth and desire when I felt the gentle touch of his hand on mine, or when I hugged him, the way we were so close together that it made me blush and get a warm feeling inside. I cant believe how obvious it is.

I don't just _like_ him. I _love_ him. I'm purely…..in love. Then I got to his locker and started to smile because I just loved being around him. "tony! Hi. you didn't forget that youre helping me with science now, right?" I'm ranting, as usual. "Pepper, relax, I didn't forget. I was about to go find you and go to the lab to study." The lab? Well. No better place to study science then a science lab, I guess. "good, because if I fail that test I don't know what I would do." I guess id be like, tottaly dead. That wouldn't be too good.

Later, it was just me and Tony in his lab, and we were studying for the test. Well, tony claims he 'doesn't need to study because he already knows it all' so he just helped me. He is a scientist, after all. Thank goodness Rhodey wasn't here right now. I was blushing. _BIG TIME. _"Oh, can you help me with this question? I kinda still don't get it." Wow. He gave me one big smile, that smile that I love and said "ok, here let me make it a little easier to understand."And he started to explain it to me one more time. After he was done, he said "get it now?" I sighed a joyous sigh, and replied, "Yeah. Oh thanks Tony!"

Now he had to charge his heart, and I was in the lab, finishing my homework, witnessing him remove his shirt and go to his charger. "Oh, are you hunky. God, are you gorgeous!"I started to think to myself, secretly peeking up from my paper to watch him take his shirt off. By accident, I started to mutter it under my breath. "What? Did you say something Pepper?" CRAP!!!! He nearly heard me. Hey, he didn't know what I said. There's one thing." Umm….um….i said….thanks for helping me! you know, with your heart thing and iron man and your own homework and all." Few. Saved by his busy life. " Pepper, I'll always have time for you. You know that" then he turned his head and I saw is cheeks start to go red as he realized what he just said. "wow….thanks" I started to blush too. Then he sat back down next to me and rested his back on the wall next to me. All the sudden, I grew a little tired too, and before I knew it my head was resting on his shoulder as I silently did my science homework. I smiled as I saw no reaction, exept the smile creeping on to his gorgeous face, along with a blush. We sat there, in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

The next day, Rhodey was sick, so it was just me and Tony. We were sitting on the roof talking about the latest iron man updates. All the sudden, the topic changes dramatically. It goes _way _off topic. We started heading back to the armory. We went to see the armor, update some of the systems that were damaged in the last fight, when tony put his hand onto the table and sat down. I sat there next to him, and all the sudden I put my hand down on top of his and said "Tony?"

"…..yeah?" he turned his head towards mine with a saddened look on his face. I couldn't stand it. "you seem depressed. What's wrong?" I gave the most concerned look I had without even trying. "nothing, I'm fine. You wouldn't really care…."I could tell something was going wrong. "no, tony, I can tell theres something wrong,you know its ok to to tell me tony…."I stopped myself from trailing off, like I usually did,but now wasn't the time to trail off like sighs and starts to tell me." its just Im feeling tense starting to get a little homesick. Its still a little hard to get used to life here." He started to notice that we were holding hands,and blushed a little. "Tony…..this is your home now. You have a normal life…well, normalish. You have rhodey,you have gene and….me……" I started blushing a little as I started to hint towards the _me _part. "pepper……..do you really think so?i guess I just need to see things a little clearer. Thanks." he gave me his golden smile that made me just melt. I smiled back and said "no problem, ill always be here for you tony, you know that." We had a moment of silence and I did _NOT _know what to say. All the sudden, he started talking again,and started to blush at the same time. "pepper…..promise that no matter what happens to me youll always remember what…..we have?" I was shocked at this……all the sudden, it started to come out. "oh tony, why would I ever want to forget?" he smiled at me. And all I could do was smile back.

**Chapter 2**

**Here Comes the Rush of Emotion**

A/N:_this chapter switches to tony's point of view then back to pepper'!!_

The next day, it was just me and Rhodey. We sat on the roof of the school, and I have to admit, I'm a little distracted today. "so how was your little moment with pepper in the armory last night?" rhodey started asking me. "what?i don't know what youre talking about."I started to lie."in the lab last night? You never even noticed me walk in right before I heard pepper say something about not forgetting. What was all that about?" oh crap. I was so distracted by pepper. wait…..i was…..WHAT?

**A/N:**_now back to pepper's narrating._

I started my way to tony's locker so we could all walk home when a thought struck me. Last night….when we were in the lab...what just happened? Why was I saying that? I sigh…..Pepper Potts…..face the truth. You're in _love_ with him. I can't hide it anymore. Its so obvious. "well, here we are…" I said softly to myself. "TONY! Hi." I tried to be my perky sneaky self and ended up blurting that out. "Whoa , pepper, you've got to stop sneaking up on me." I giggled. "hey! I'm not sneaky." He smiled. "ha, you so are." As we started to walk away, tony made a quick, unsurprising trip to the bathroom. All the sudden rhodey asked me the most shocking question of my life. "pepper,be honest,do you like tony?" I got wide eyed, but all the sudden gave into him. "oh, rhodey its more than that,I love him!!i don't know what to do!" I blurted that out fast. "Pepper. relax. Just tell him. I can leave if you want to." I cant believe it. He was acting like he knew all along. "well…..i don't know. last night, I came so close to blurting it out, but I couldn't do it at the same time!" I leant against the wall and slowly slid myself to the floor and sat down. "I think you should tell him. I have an idea. Come on, trust me."I sighed. "I guess so…."

**Chapter 3:**

**Telling the Truth**

We walked to the lab. "ill be right back, I have to get something from home." He hinted at me to tell tony. Allright, pepper. Relax, you can do this. "tony…..can we talk?"I sighed. "sure. Whats up?" I paused and before I could say anything, he said "pepper…..? is this about what I think it is…?" I looked up and said "what do you think it is?" I was asking slowly and shyly. "well…..last night and all…you know?" I was surprised. He knew me too well. "well….yeah,kinda." I got lost in his beautiful shining eyes. "yeah, I kinda started to think that we…might want to be more than friends?" oh my gosh. We? OH MY GOSH! "umm…..well yeah….that's what it is. Do you really think so?" I was growing less shy and more anxious. Tony started up, "umm….well yeah….kinda….do you think youd want to maybe……I don't know…..ya know?" gosh, was tony asking me to…. "do you mean be… more than friends? Because…..i'd love to." Did I just say what I think I said? "really? because….me too. Like this kind of thing…Did you want to go out sometime tomorrow?" oh my. The moment I dreamed of ever since I first gazed into his eyes… "oh my gosh…..tony…yes!" I got tears in my eyes and we got closer. Before I know it, we're getting lost in each other's eyes and I feel the touch of my lips against his. I felt a rush of happiness rush through me as my heart started to beat faster and faster. We let go, and walked into the lab. "tony….i never thought id say this. i…I love you…." I gazed into his eyes as he removed his shirt to reveal his chest and his charging slot for his heart. He started to charge up and looked up at me and I heard the same three words i had hoped to hear:"pepper i…..**love you too.**" I smiled and we sat there, waiting for rhodey to return.

**Chapter 4:**

**the story of 10 years later**

**(~10 years later~)**

There's a house, and zooming into a child's bedroom, you start to see pepper, grown up, ending a bedtime story of how she and the kids' daddy first finally fell in love. The story they loved to hear. "mommy I love that story!" the girl, elouise said. "yeah,Its so girly and yucky!" the boy, Sammy said. All the sudden a man, tony stark, grown up walked in the childrens' bedroom and said "hey, everyone, daddy's home!" the children rushed up to tony and hugged him and said "DADDY!" the young girl, Elouise had red hair just like pepper and had her light but not too light skin, and had hints of brown in her hair, but not too heavy to see. She wore a pink tank top with ddenimn jeans and a white longsleeve shirt underneath the tank top, and had pink litte converse sneakers on. The boy, Sammy, had brown, slightly spikky hair like tony's and wore a white shirt with a red jacket, which he left unzipped, and blue jeans with lines going here and there across the legs. And he wore red sneakers with big, open , flappy tounges on them. The family smiled, sent their children off to bed, kissed them goodnight and in their own room, started to talk.

"oh tony. Remember that day?" "hah, how long did you like me?" pepper smiles with a romantic look in her eyes and says "ever since the first time I got to look into your big, shining, wonderful eyes." They smiled,kissed,and went to bed.

**-EPILOUGE-**

Tony enherrited stark international at age 18, like planned. Tony announced to new York city that Obadiah stane turned tony's life work into weapons and that….you guessed it, that He was iron man. At that time, pepper went to college and became an fbi agent, but had the position of researching certain people. Gene revealed him being the mandarin, and tony and gene split up. Whitney moved away with her dad and forgot all about tony and moved on. Before pepper went to college, tony proposed to her and they were to be married when pepper graduated college and filled her father's position while mr potts had 2 kids,as previously explained and pepper lived to the ripe old age of 98 while tony lived to be 98 as well, but died of heart implant failure months after pepper.

_**~THE END!!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Tuesday Blues with a little bit of romance**

Tuesday, it's Tuesday. Woo hoo. Well, at least Tony is helping me in science today after school,which is cool because its at the end of the day right now. That means It's just me and tony stark, who, of course I'm only….friends with. It's not like I'm in love with him or something.

Then the bell rang. School is done with today, and now I can go on to tutoring now. YAY!!! I started my way to tony's locker when rhodey caught up to me. "Pepper, if I ask you something, will you promise to answer it?" what? What does _he _want to ask _me_?"umm….sure. I guess." What came out of him next shocked me. "do you like tony? because sometimes you act a lot like it." I couldn't say anything. at all. "what? Why would you ask that?" I asked _that_ to get out of the subject? Wow…..but I was confused. Did I? "As I said before, you act a lot like it."

"Well…..the truth…….of _course _I do. I mean…..you won't tell him or anything right?" I blurted that out pretty fast. "of course not. Your secret is safe with me." Whooo! That was a relief. But….the way I blurted 'yes' out to him like that……I don't know why I'd said that. I guess I have to face the facts. All the panic when he was in an iron man situation, the jealousy when Whitney got near him in a flirty way, the rush of warmth and desire when I felt the gentle touch of his hand on mine, or when I hugged him, the way we were so close together that it made me blush and get a warm feeling inside. I cant believe how obvious it is.

I don't just _like_ him. I _love_ him. I'm purely…..in love. Then I got to his locker and started to smile because I just loved being around him. "tony! Hi. you didn't forget that youre helping me with science now, right?" I'm ranting, as usual. "Pepper, relax, I didn't forget. I was about to go find you and go to the lab to study." The lab? Well. No better place to study science then a science lab, I guess. "good, because if I fail that test I don't know what I would do." I guess id be like, tottaly dead. That wouldn't be too good.

Later, it was just me and Tony in his lab, and we were studying for the test. Well, tony claims he 'doesn't need to study because he already knows it all' so he just helped me. He is a scientist, after all. Thank goodness Rhodey wasn't here right now. I was blushing. _BIG TIME. _"Oh, can you help me with this question? I kinda still don't get it." Wow. He gave me one big smile, that smile that I love and said "ok, here let me make it a little easier to understand."And he started to explain it to me one more time. After he was done, he said "get it now?" I sighed a joyous sigh, and replied, "Yeah. Oh thanks Tony!"

Now he had to charge his heart, and I was in the lab, finishing my homework, witnessing him remove his shirt and go to his charger. "Oh, are you hunky. God, are you gorgeous!"I started to think to myself, secretly peeking up from my paper to watch him take his shirt off. By accident, I started to mutter it under my breath. "What? Did you say something Pepper?" CRAP!!!! He nearly heard me. Hey, he didn't know what I said. There's one thing." Umm….um….i said….thanks for helping me! you know, with your heart thing and iron man and your own homework and all." Few. Saved by his busy life. " Pepper, I'll always have time for you. You know that" then he turned his head and I saw is cheeks start to go red as he realized what he just said. "wow….thanks" I started to blush too. Then he sat back down next to me and rested his back on the wall next to me. All the sudden, I grew a little tired too, and before I knew it my head was resting on his shoulder as I silently did my science homework. I smiled as I saw no reaction, exept the smile creeping on to his gorgeous face, along with a blush. We sat there, in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

The next day, Rhodey was sick, so it was just me and Tony. We were sitting on the roof talking about the latest iron man updates. All the sudden, the topic changes dramatically. It goes _way _off topic. We started heading back to the armory. We went to see the armor, update some of the systems that were damaged in the last fight, when tony put his hand onto the table and sat down. I sat there next to him, and all the sudden I put my hand down on top of his and said "Tony?"

"…..yeah?" he turned his head towards mine with a saddened look on his face. I couldn't stand it. "you seem depressed. What's wrong?" I gave the most concerned look I had without even trying. "nothing, I'm fine. You wouldn't really care…."I could tell something was going wrong. "no, tony, I can tell theres something wrong,you know its ok to to tell me tony…."I stopped myself from trailing off, like I usually did,but now wasn't the time to trail off like sighs and starts to tell me." its just Im feeling tense starting to get a little homesick. Its still a little hard to get used to life here." He started to notice that we were holding hands,and blushed a little. "Tony…..this is your home now. You have a normal life…well, normalish. You have rhodey,you have gene and….me……" I started blushing a little as I started to hint towards the _me _part. "pepper……..do you really think so?i guess I just need to see things a little clearer. Thanks." he gave me his golden smile that made me just melt. I smiled back and said "no problem, ill always be here for you tony, you know that." We had a moment of silence and I did _NOT _know what to say. All the sudden, he started talking again,and started to blush at the same time. "pepper…..promise that no matter what happens to me youll always remember what…..we have?" I was shocked at this……all the sudden, it started to come out. "oh tony, why would I ever want to forget?" he smiled at me. And all I could do was smile back.

**Chapter 2**

**Here Comes the Rush of Emotion**

A/N:_this chapter switches to tony's point of view then back to pepper'!!_

The next day, it was just me and Rhodey. We sat on the roof of the school, and I have to admit, I'm a little distracted today. "so how was your little moment with pepper in the armory last night?" rhodey started asking me. "what?i don't know what youre talking about."I started to lie."in the lab last night? You never even noticed me walk in right before I heard pepper say something about not forgetting. What was all that about?" oh crap. I was so distracted by pepper. wait…..i was…..WHAT?

**A/N:**_now back to pepper's narrating._

I started my way to tony's locker so we could all walk home when a thought struck me. Last night….when we were in the lab...what just happened? Why was I saying that? I sigh…..Pepper Potts…..face the truth. You're in _love_ with him. I can't hide it anymore. Its so obvious. "well, here we are…" I said softly to myself. "TONY! Hi." I tried to be my perky sneaky self and ended up blurting that out. "Whoa , pepper, you've got to stop sneaking up on me." I giggled. "hey! I'm not sneaky." He smiled. "ha, you so are." As we started to walk away, tony made a quick, unsurprising trip to the bathroom. All the sudden rhodey asked me the most shocking question of my life. "pepper,be honest,do you like tony?" I got wide eyed, but all the sudden gave into him. "oh, rhodey its more than that,I love him!!i don't know what to do!" I blurted that out fast. "Pepper. relax. Just tell him. I can leave if you want to." I cant believe it. He was acting like he knew all along. "well…..i don't know. last night, I came so close to blurting it out, but I couldn't do it at the same time!" I leant against the wall and slowly slid myself to the floor and sat down. "I think you should tell him. I have an idea. Come on, trust me."I sighed. "I guess so…."

**Chapter 3:**

**Telling the Truth**

We walked to the lab. "ill be right back, I have to get something from home." He hinted at me to tell tony. Allright, pepper. Relax, you can do this. "tony…..can we talk?"I sighed. "sure. Whats up?" I paused and before I could say anything, he said "pepper…..? is this about what I think it is…?" I looked up and said "what do you think it is?" I was asking slowly and shyly. "well…..last night and all…you know?" I was surprised. He knew me too well. "well….yeah,kinda." I got lost in his beautiful shining eyes. "yeah, I kinda started to think that we…might want to be more than friends?" oh my gosh. We? OH MY GOSH! "umm…..well yeah….that's what it is. Do you really think so?" I was growing less shy and more anxious. Tony started up, "umm….well yeah….kinda….do you think youd want to maybe……I don't know…..ya know?" gosh, was tony asking me to…. "do you mean be… more than friends? Because…..i'd love to." Did I just say what I think I said? "really? because….me too. Like this kind of thing…Did you want to go out sometime tomorrow?" oh my. The moment I dreamed of ever since I first gazed into his eyes… "oh my gosh…..tony…yes!" I got tears in my eyes and we got closer. Before I know it, we're getting lost in each other's eyes and I feel the touch of my lips against his. I felt a rush of happiness rush through me as my heart started to beat faster and faster. We let go, and walked into the lab. "tony….i never thought id say this. i…I love you…." I gazed into his eyes as he removed his shirt to reveal his chest and his charging slot for his heart. He started to charge up and looked up at me and I heard the same three words i had hoped to hear:"pepper i…..**love you too.**" I smiled and we sat there, waiting for rhodey to return.

**Chapter 4:**

**the story of 10 years later**

**(~10 years later~)**

There's a house, and zooming into a child's bedroom, you start to see pepper, grown up, ending a bedtime story of how she and the kids' daddy first finally fell in love. The story they loved to hear. "mommy I love that story!" the girl, elouise said. "yeah,Its so girly and yucky!" the boy, Sammy said. All the sudden a man, tony stark, grown up walked in the childrens' bedroom and said "hey, everyone, daddy's home!" the children rushed up to tony and hugged him and said "DADDY!" the young girl, Elouise had red hair just like pepper and had her light but not too light skin, and had hints of brown in her hair, but not too heavy to see. She wore a pink tank top with ddenimn jeans and a white longsleeve shirt underneath the tank top, and had pink litte converse sneakers on. The boy, Sammy, had brown, slightly spikky hair like tony's and wore a white shirt with a red jacket, which he left unzipped, and blue jeans with lines going here and there across the legs. And he wore red sneakers with big, open , flappy tounges on them. The family smiled, sent their children off to bed, kissed them goodnight and in their own room, started to talk.

"oh tony. Remember that day?" "hah, how long did you like me?" pepper smiles with a romantic look in her eyes and says "ever since the first time I got to look into your big, shining, wonderful eyes." They smiled,kissed,and went to bed.

**-EPILOUGE-**

Tony enherrited stark international at age 18, like planned. Tony announced to new York city that Obadiah stane turned tony's life work into weapons and that….you guessed it, that He was iron man. At that time, pepper went to college and became an fbi agent, but had the position of researching certain people. Gene revealed him being the mandarin, and tony and gene split up. Whitney moved away with her dad and forgot all about tony and moved on. Before pepper went to college, tony proposed to her and they were to be married when pepper graduated college and filled her father's position while mr potts had 2 kids,as previously explained and pepper lived to the ripe old age of 98 while tony lived to be 98 as well, but died of heart implant failure months after pepper.

_**~THE END!!~**_


End file.
